Xmen evolution drabbles
by Wingedbullets
Summary: Drabbles for the xmen evolution series. Will contain yaoi or straight parings. mostly about Toad
1. pool party

Kuwakaskei: Just a start at some stupid drabbles for x-men evolution

Toad: she owns nothing. All characters belong to Marvel.

POOL PARTY

The Hood house quiet and serine, full of love and compassion. Yeah right! "TOAD! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" The house started to shake and a young dirty/brown headed kid cam hopping down the stairs. Spotting Freddy he hopped behind him. Freddy being the only thing big and strong enough to save him form his fate of being the rock tumblers personal sacrifice to the earth. "Hey man be a bud and save me, yo."

"Oh no Toad. I want nothing to do with your problems this time."

"Awww common, yo. He's gonna kill me." "Not my problem little buddy." Freddy then walked away. Pietro then decided to zoom into the room wearing a pair of dark blue swimming trunks a pair of goggles, sunglasses, feet flippers, a funny looking penguin tube ring, and sun screen plastered all over his body. "Uhhhhhhh Tro what's with the get-up, yo?" Pietro giving me this look with what looked like a sparkle in his eye. He came over put his arm around my shoulders and said

"Toad have you noticed how nice it is out side?"

"Uhhh yeah."

"How the warmth of the sun feels so good on your skin. Well if you have then it's a good time for swimming." By this time Lance, who seemed to have lost interest in Toad, Freddy, Wanda and Tabby all came in to the room.

"Only one problem with that plan Pietro is that we have no pool and we were banned from the local pool last year due to unmentionable disaster."

"Ahhh but that where your wrong my dearest sister. We do have a pool. Just bought it this morning."

"More like stole it."

"Details details. The point is we have one now. And may I say is very big. Follow me and I'll show you." So the brotherhood followed the great pool thief Pietro to the backyard and the marveled at the huge, beautiful pool. (Complete with water slides, diving boards, and a bunch of other stuff you can't really buy with your pool but they have it.)

"Wow, yo. This is amazing, yo!" They all ran back in to the house coming back out moments later in swimming suits.

"Now wait just a moment my friends. We need to don all of the necessary safety equipment." Pietro zipped around and so everyone had the necessary equipment. This is what it looked like:

Toad: Green swim trunks, Green froggy ring tube, goggles, Green foot flippers, froggy arm floaties.

Freddy: black swim trunks with white shirt, blue flippers, goggles, and one huge blue ring tube.

Tabby: and orange/red/white bikini, Goggles, A chickie ring tube, orange flippers.

Wanda: red and black bikini, goggles, black bunny ring tube, black flippers.

Lance: blue black trunks, goggles, a cartoon dragon ring tube, and brown flippers.

Toad looked around at all of them. "Hey why am I the only one with arm floaties? I'm a better swimmer that all of you put together."

"Now Toady no need to get moody."

"I'm not moody, yo!"

"Hey Toad look at Wanda. Isn't se pretty?" Toad looking over to Wanda, smoothed back his hair walking over.

"Hey baby cakes. Need some one to help put that lotion on you back maybe?"

"Get out of my FACE YOU LITTLE WORM!" she hexed him in to the pool the pool exploding.

"Well there goes the pool." Wanda and the others went back inside to find something else to do. And so ends the Pool Party.

Kuwakaskei: Well I know this one sucked rotten eggs.

Toad: well that's what happens when you don't write for about a year.

Kuwakaskei: Blame it on the writers block.


	2. HighHeel's

Kuwakaskei: The second installment of drabbles yay…..

Toad: She owns nothing again but she wishes.

High-Heel's

Graduation day, the day of new beginnings, well for most people. The brotherhood was and exception to the matter. So here we all were sitting in order from A-Z waiting for our names to be called and to get our diplomas. And to think only hours ago I was wrestling with my boyfriend to get him washed up and dressed nicely for the occasion. After that was all done only then did we relies that the gown that was given to him was a bit too long. He kept tripping on the extra material and one landed on me. This led to other things……Yeah other things…….Uhhhmmm back to the topic. Well I was no seamstress and had no idea how to sew so that was out of the question. We had only 2 hours to get ready and I hadn't even showered yet. He said he'd figure something out and so I left to get ready my self. I hadn't seen him since then. "Todd Tolensky." Well this was the moment of truth what did he do. As he walked across the stage he looked…well was it just me or did he seem taller? He grabbed his diploma, turned to the audience and made a rock on sign with his hands, then walked the rest of the way off the stage. He was passing by me with thumbs up and promptly tripped. Was he wearing? Yes. Yes he was. He got up and walked back to his chair. After the whole ceremony I found him leaning against the wall of the other room. I leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. "You have to wear high-heels more often." He blushed.

Kuwakaskei: Man am I out of practice. Soon to be more promise.


End file.
